


What’s with the engine?

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Han Solo & Reader, Han Solo/Reader
Kudos: 3





	What’s with the engine?

You have been on the Millennium Falcon for a few months now. You were there as a mechanic whenever the ship gave Han and Chewbacca trouble. And did it give you trouble.

Almost every day, you would find some part of the ship destroyed. You just thought it was the Empire or some scavengers, but oddly enough, there was little notes that would say “fix me,” on each broken machine. But actually, it was something else.

As Han, Chewie, and you were riding through space, the engine was running low on fuel, which led to an emergency stop.

The Millennium Falcon stopped at Jaku. The three of you were stuck on the dessert.

You decided you did not want to stay long, so you choose to try and see how much fuel the engine would need. As you walked under the ship to the engine, you noticed Han at the engine…destroying it.

His precious ship? You thought to yourself. He then put a “fix me” note on it. You walk over to Han and stand behind him. You tapped on his shoulder, and he jumped and turned around.

“What are you doing?” You asked the best pilot in the galaxy.

“Nothing. I found this note on the engine,” Han said. “Damn scavengers, am I right?”

His excuse was pretty credible, but you saw him put the note on the engine.

“Uh…yeah. Scavengers,” you said, eyeing him. He did not seem to be phased, which made you almost believe him. Almost.

Later that day, you asked him about it directly.

“So…what was with the note on the engine and it being destroyed as soon as we landed?” You asked Han. Chewbacca gave him a strange look.

“I told you…scavengers,” he said, not looking at you.

“I’ve never seen them work so fast. I mean, it was right after we landed,” you began. “Come to think of it; I didn’t see anyone at all.”

Han still had not looked at you. You were sure now that it was him.

“Why, Han? Why destroy the ship?” You asked, not mad but concerned.

“I didn’t want you to leave,” Han said, looking at you now. You become red and nervous suddenly.

“Oh, I see,” you said, not sure how to react.

After a few moments, you collected yourself and responded.

“I won’t leave anytime soon,” you said. Han smiled at you. You knew that this was the start of something new and that you won’t have to fix the engine all the time.


End file.
